resserection
by chatnoirgirl2
Summary: Marinette is not your avrage girl,, she is a supperhero. She fell in love the way you fall asleep Slowly than all at once...,. Will her and and adrien find love? OR WILL EVERY THING FALL APART! Like and reveiw please :)
1. heartbroken

Hello every body. My name is Marinette but i am not your tipical girl. I have short silky black hare in pigtails that draypes over my arms and i am the sister of harry potter,, how ever Harry potter and i were seperated at birth so i ran away . How ever, i am am not your tipical of my freinds think that im normal, but i live a super sechret life as a super hero!

I was walking into school when Adren bumped me acsidentalley

"Hello marinete' Adrien said

"Hey Adrien" i said seductavley. He wore a jumper and he looked gorgeuose. I wish I could kiss him, i said to myself so no one else could hear it but me

(Adriens outfit: imgres?imgurl= g02. . &imgrefurl= . &h=1158&w=966&tbnid=m8x0MYbw1RC9HM:&docid=LP8Q2zmFdg9yrM&hl=en-us&ei=3xyXVoCZBYfXesyKq5gO&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0ahUKEwjAhKzitKjKAhWHqx4KHUzFCuMQMwhAKBowGg)

"listen I need to tell you some thing " he wispered, looking around dramaticaly. His face was red

" so chloe is my girl friend now"

"OMG No way! that's amazing!' i smiled but in side i was braking. i loved adrien but, he could never love a girl like me. he is the reason for the tear drops on my giutar. The only one That keeps me wishing on a wishing star, i cuvered my eyes so he could'nt see me cry

"I know" adrien looked happy. De lighted in fact. "Ill see you around marinette, ok?"

"ok" "maybe ok can be are always' (A.n . if you did not know that was a refrence to the Jon green book

He walked away and tears runned down my face.

What will happen next find out in the next chaptir of Resserection


	2. revenge Plan ! ! ! ! !

Chapter 2 or resserection

i couldn't beleive Adrien was dating chloe !11111 after all this time that weve together he chooses HER over ME

I am so much cooler than Chloe, she is a biotch (A/N no swearing since I'm 8 and my mom will get mad me soz guys :3)

i had to find a revenge plan! So i started coming up w. A really really really perf plan to destroy Chloe and have adrien to myself!

Soz that this iz short guyz but i worked hard on it... ill update soon I luv u alllllll xD


	3. big Confesshion

(AN/ HEY GUYS XD it's me Katy, with another chaptir of resserection!1! Hope you like it, its very dramatic XD)

Adriens p.o.v.

Adrien came home to find his bff nino on the couche

"Hey, bro wazzup?' adrien grined but Nino did not. Nino was crying and adrien didnt know why!

"how COULD YOU? ADRIEN HOE.W COULD YOU?!" Nino screamed "I CANT BELIVE THIS. CHLOE IS NO GOOD FOR YOU BRU! SHE LIES AND CHEATS AND I COULD TREAT YOU SO NUCH BETTAR. BUT NO. SHES A GIRL. I MET YOU WND FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT NOOOO! YOU...YOU HAD TO FALL FOR CHLOE. WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DOESNT? SHE WEARS SHORT SKIRTS, I WEAR T SHIRTS, SHES CHEER CAPTAIN AND IM ON THE BLEACHERS...,UGH ITS SO PAIN FULL!DONT YOU GET IT ADRIEN? I LIKE BOYS! PLEASE ADRIEN! IT HURTS SO BAD BC I WANT TO GO ON PICNICS WITH UOU AND DATE YIU AND_AND LOGE YOU BUT NOOOO! I JAST CANT!?

SO CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE STORM ADRIEN, BECAUSE GOSHDANGIT I LOVE YOU. "

Adrien was quiet. Then he opened his mouth to speak but nino kissed him passhunately. adrien moned, but ran away when his daddy walked in...

Donald trump.


	4. bffs for EVER :-)

Marinette p.o.v.

oh MY GOODNESS GRACIOS! I yelled once i got to my bff (i luv her)'s house. "I am SO MAD AT ADRIEN!"

"oh gurl, what did he do THIS time?", Alya asked calmly

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND" i yelled crying really hard "ADRIEN IS DATING CHLOE! AFTER I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!"

"OH MY-", Alya started but couldn't swear in the lords name because she's cristian (A/N I AM TOO LULZ COMMENT IN THE REVIEWS IF U R 2!)

"I CANT BELEIVE THAT BIOCH!", alya contineud.

"Help me come up with a really really evil plan to DESTROY CHLOE ok?", I asked, knowing that my bff who stood by me in EVERYTHING would agree.

"i will help u if...", Alya became quite.

"What is it gurl?", I asked.

"well... I'm a lesbian. I like girlsBUT I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO THE LORD WILL SEND ME TO-

"Hell?", I finished for her, I didn't care if the lord sent me to hell, he doesnt exist! (A/N NOT MY OPINION I AM CRISTIAN THIS IS FOR THE STORY GUYZ NO FLAMES)

"It's ok alya! Now will u help me?", I ask

"One conditoin.", She said. "Help me get a date with chloe. I have a crush on her... A MAJOR one!"

"Of course gurl. Get ready, bish."

A/N I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS PLS REVIEW GUYZ TY ALSO NO SWEARING OR FLAMES TY I LUV U ALL


	5. fall out boys SOMG FIC SPECIALEDITIO

((AN: SORRY GUYS! ive been suuuupppeeeerrr buuuussssyyyyy with home work so ive had no time to update. But, i am back! 4 TH GRADE IS HARD XD annyyyywaayyyyyyy this chapter is...A SONG FIC! I LOVE BRANDEN YURIE XOXOOX )

WARNING! there are bad words in this chapter, im only swareing because my mom does'nt check my account any more. i told her i delited my storie but I LIED!LMHO!))

XXXX I don't wanna hear u got a boy friend XXXXXX

"father?" adrien gaspted

"I Dont wanna hear you got a boyfriend" Donald trump yelled. He started to cry then he wiped his tears with a wipe because he is rich

XXXXXXXX But if you change your mind you know were i am XXXXXXXX

"DADDY PLEASE!" Adrien CRIED "I LOVE HIM!WE ARE GAYE AND WE ARE HAPPY!""

"But adrien,," donald replied "i am a homophone. a homophone is someone that hates gayes... i cant support you I want you to marry a girl, i will go up to my room and call your mother Hillary Clinten."

"But dad"

"No buts, i am done!" donald yelled dramaticolly "but, if you change your mind you know were i am"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Cause i do'nt ever wanna be your boyfriend XXXXXXXXXXXX

"adiren" nino siyhed looking at the ground " I...i think we should be friends"

"What"

Adrien starts to cry, tears falling down his strawberry cheeks His hair is messy like Zack fron and he has brown highlites. (link images/Entertainment% )

"i think we should stay friends Babe. I love you but i can't be with you cause...i dont ever wanna be your boyfriend"

Ninos eyes glow purple. Then the hole opens up. next he he falls through a hole. finally he evaporates

XXXXXXXXXXXXX CAUSE GIRLS LOVE GIRLS AND BOYS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cant belive you said that, sugar daddy!" adrien said

(AN my older sister Told me a sugar daddy was a daddy of someone who they had fun with. adrien has fun with his daddy and donald is his daddy so im going to use the voccab! TAKE THAT HATERS XD)

"Sorry baby doll but im a homophone and you can not change that" Donald said back (AN backstory: donald trump calls him baby doll because his mom hermione trump died in a plane crash and he called her baby doll and he calls him baby doll)

"i dont care anymore! CAUSE GIRLS LOVE GIRLS AND BOYS" adrien screamed

"But your giving up your dream"

"No dad im giving up your dream"

Adrien got on the schoolbus outside his house and drove away while donald cried, transforming into the evillest villain of al...

.HAWK MOTH


End file.
